if only they showed patience
by anime kaz
Summary: ever wonder where Matt reilly came up with the idea of 'living tropheys? we have our theories. Moral of this story: Patience. short one shot. posted cause i felt like it


Warning this short one shot will give away a part of the 5 greatest warrior book

Disclaimer: Obviously Matthew Reilly is not of my own creation as he is a real person (though i doubt these are his real actions) and the fan represents all those who get a little impatient (trust me. I was the same! It killed me and my friends waiting for the six sacred warriors)

Me and my friend were joking about how Matthew Reilly came up with the human trophy idea for his book (it's kinda sick) and it kinda just grew into a short one shot. Don't really know what it would be classified as...

Anyway enjoy

Matthew Reilly; A best selling Australian author known for his fast paced, action stories. Many fans waited two years for his book, five greatest warriors. Within those pages lay a deep dark secret of his that no one would think he would be capable of doing. And so his collection grew.

It started with a few crazy fans that stalked him, and grew after his book the six sacred stones. You see it so happened that the longer it took for his next book to be published the larger his collection would become...

At a book signing Matthew Reilly came face to face with an angry fan. She thrust his book 'six sacred stones' in his face, slamming it on the table and saying in a low but oh so deadly voice

"When are we going to find out what THE HELL happens to Jack?!"

Matthew leans back in his chair and smiles an unnerving smile as he says

"Such a loyal, hardcore fan. Why not come to my place afterwards and I will show you what happens in part of the new book?"

The fan never thought twice. An offer to go to his house and see the book before everyone else! A dream come true many would think. But they didn't know the truth.

They enter his house and he leads her into his study area. With a powerful pull of a rope hanging by his desk, a curtain opens to reveal at least 100 tanks. Each filled with a green liquid of some sort, and on closer observation the fan steps back in horror, only to step right into Matthew Reilly himself. She never expected the sudden impact to her head, nor did she ever imagine that she would collapse at his feet. And as her vision dimmed she could not take her eyes off the live Humans that were naked and chained in the tanks of green fluid.

Upon opening her eyes she frantically looked at her surroundings. She was in a tank, hooked up to breathing tubes and chained to the tank so she was suspended. Looking down at her feet she watched in horror as the green water crept up her body. With an evil chuckle her attention is drawn to the study desk. There sits Matthew, his eyes fixed on her.

'You see, my dear hardcore, loyal and _impatient_ fan, these are my human trophies and you are about to join the collection. It's an idea I'm playing with for my book. You see that green liquid is diluted formaldehyde, a mixture that's a marvellous preservative. Sadly after a decade or so it seeps into the skin and can cause some rather painful cancers. Don't worry though. You will have no sense of time after a few days so it will be a surprise of sorts."

The fan, scared, Naked and finding it difficult to breathe, cries silently to herself. Tears dripping into the formaldehyde as she wishes to god that she had just waited patiently like a good little girl to find out if Jack survives. Because if she had done just that she wouldn't be trapped hopelessly in green goop with hundreds of other impatient fans.

And as the green goo covers her breathing mask and her vision is nothing but a green blur, she watches Matthew sit at his computer and type away. Unbeknownst to her, he is looking at a fan site for his books. Scrolling down he counts several impatient fans that are complaining about the wait and once again that unsettling smile graces his lips

"I wonder if they would like to see what happens in the 'five greatest warriors' book?" he evilly chuckles yet again.

It only takes a few days, tapping into a few of his sources at the army, before he acquires all the information he would need on those impatient fans from the site. Looking over his always expanding human trophy collection, Matthew smiles to himself and rubs his hands in a deciding evil manner. He sets about busily, setting traps for his ungrateful fans. If only they showed patience.


End file.
